mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Alchemiter
Are you sure Rose didn't just upgrade her alchemiter herself with the codes for the different items, or am I just missing something? 21:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, nothing has been shown on how Rose upgraded hers. With the amounts of grists shes seems to have it's not that hard to imagine her gaining all these items herself. Alienatedduck 21:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) If you're referring to the windfall she got from Maplehoof, she was asleep when that happened, all the way up past when John used her Alchemiter. I suppose it is possible that Dave gave her the codes for the upgrades before she fell asleep, but I assumed a simpler explanation would be that the Alchemiters automatically share upgrades. I'm colorblind; are the cards in Rose's Alchemiter the same color as her captalogue cards, or Dave's? If the former, then she applied them herself. If the latter, then it was automatic. AgentArtifex 21:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Rose had plenty of grist before Maplehoof collected the grist windfall. Given that she'd been strifing for a while, it's not hard to imagine that she'd have enough to afford the Jumper Block Extension, and with the codes for the remaining items, the upgrades cost no grist. Also, what is this conversation about? I only see a single mention of Rose in this article, and it's got nothing to do with her Alchemiter. Majutsukai 22:59, April 26, 2010(UTC) Yeah, the cards in the slots are tree cards, so Dave definitely just gave her the codes, which she just punched and added. Antbiter 23:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm a tad confused about the differences between && and ||; not in how they arise, but in what the differences between the combinations they create are. Does anyone know? 18:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) (Anon) *What I'm more confused about is that it's supposed to be (&& - logical AND - side-by-side cards - resulting code is where the holes match) and (|| - logical OR - double-punching a card - resulting code is where either card had a hole), not the other way around like the page says. Unless it's more and in the Homestuck universe, binary operators are opposites, ! is binary XOR and ^ is logical NOT, booleans have four values (twelve on Alternia), etc. 22:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Known recipes I've been working on a little something. Thoughts, anyone? Might it be useful? other logic functions Just wondering what would happen with the alchemy if xor (a||b)&&~(a&&b) was included... Respond with theories... 01:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC)sinNombre :Well if you start with two different cards which contain some overlap like so: http://i.imgur.com/psDHn.png :And || combine them you end up with this: http://i.imgur.com/DGQWw.png Which of course has all the holes from both :And if you && combine them you end up with this: http://i.imgur.com/E3oMM.png Which if there was no overlap would be blank. :And if you && combine both, you just end up with the && result from the first two cards. If there was no overlap between the first two cards making the && blank, than there would be no overlap between the || result and the && result which would result in a blank card if you && them together, just like the && from cards 1 and 2. :Therefore (a||b)&&~(a&&b) is the same as a&&b. - The Light6 (talk) 01:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Kringlefucker ... and the conksuck boot. What was the purpose of this? Was Dave using the artefact grist from those things as part of his stock market thing? They just seemed to disappear after that scene. Taneth (talk) 00:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe you should clarify what you are asking? Because I am not sure what you are talking about. - The Light6 (talk) 00:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Right, how do you make a link to a panel... this thing. They seemed to be doing this on purpose, because the items were costing negative artefact grist. :Taneth (talk) 13:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::All the kids at one point went on an alchemy spree and made a bunch of stuff some of which was never seen again (except possibly in the background). And they weren't doing it to get more artefact grist, they were just doing it. - The Light6 (talk) 15:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC)